familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Battle of Kolomna (1238)
| strength2 = unknown | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} The Battle of Kolomna ) is a battle between the troops of the Vladimir-Suzdal Principality with the participation of the remnants of the Ryazan troops and the participation of the Novgorodians against the Mongols. One of the central events of the Western (Kipchak) campaign of the Mongols (1236-1242) and the Mongol invasion of Russia (1237-1240), in particular, one of the key battles of the Mongolian campaign against Northeast Russia (1237-1238). Background The first city that became on the way of the conquerors was Ryazan. The battle for Ryazan began on December 16, 1237. On three sides Ryazan was protected by well fortified walls, on the fourth part is was protecte by the river. The defense of Ryazan was headed by Grand Prince of Ryazan Yuri Igorevich, and Roman Ingvarevich led the troops north to join with the Vladimir army. The Laurentian Chronicle reports on the ensuing joint statement by the Vladimir armies, Prince Roman and Novgorodians from Vladimir. However, the Ipatiev Chronicle mentions in place of Roman the nameless son of Mikhail Vsevolodovich Pronsky, which brought to Vladimir the news of the invasion, after which Yuri Vsevolodovich sent his son Vsevolod with all the people . Prince Roman was killed at the battle of Kolomna, the son of Michael of Chernigov Pronsky also killed during the invasion . The siege of the city lasted five days. The walls of the city were destroyed by powerful ramming and on December 21 Ryazan fell. The battle The Battle of Kolomna became the second after the Battle of the Kalka River by the battle of the united Russian troops against the Mongol Empire. By the number of troops and perseverance, the battle near Kolomna can be considered the most significant event of the invasion. On January 1, 1238, the Mongols' troops near Kolomna met not only with the remnants of the Ryazan troops, but also with the numerous squad of Grand Duke Yuri Vsevolodovich , reinforced by the militia of Vladimir-Suzdal Rus under the command of Yuri's son Vsevolod and the voevoda Yerem Glebovich. The Russian culture of military operations of that time assumed a meeting with the enemy in open battle. Therefore, the prince Vsevolod with the voivode Yereme Glebovich brought troops to the floodplain of the Moskva River to the river ice. « ... the battle near Kolomna was fierce (the son of Genghis Khan Kulkan died, which indicates a possible blow to the Russian heavy cavalry - the temniks and Genghisides were usually in the rear of the fighting Mongols, led by them) and lasted 3 days .. " Consequences Рязань.Памятник Евпатию Коловрату.jpg|thumb|right|250pxs|Monument to [[Evpaty Kolovrat (c1200-1238)|Evpaty Kolovrat in Ryazan]]. "Within the land of Suzdal" the Mongols were unexpectedly attacked by a detachment led by Evpaty Kolovrat, a boyar from Ryazan who was returningtroops of from Chernigov "in a small squad" and strengthened at the expense of the remnants of the Ryazan. His squad numbered about 1700 people. Due to the surprise attack, he managed to inflict huge damage to the enemy. According to V.V. Kargalov, the collision occurred on the way between Ryazan and Kolomna. Some editions of The Tale of the Ruination of Ryazan by Batyus tell about the solemn funeral of Evpaty Kolovrat in the Ryazan Cathedral on January 11, 1238 Евпатий Коловрат // Советская военная энциклопедия. — М.: Военное издательство Министерства обороны СССР, 1977. — Т. 3. — С. 282. . The first city lying on the way of the Mongols after the Battle of Kolomna - Moscow - was taken on January 20, 1238 after a 5-day siege. Despite the fact that the Mongols defeated three Russian units separately, they suffered significant losses. After the capture of Vladimir in February 1238, they did not go to another open confrontation with the Russians - this time with the newly assembled Yuri Vsevolodovich army, and sent against him secondary forces (see Battle of the Sit River (1238) ). At the same time, the main forces of the Mongols spent two weeks on Torzhok , then refused to march on Novgorod and stayed for seven weeks under Kozelsk . Notes * The Laurentian Chronicle * Maevsky IV Essays on the history of the Kolomna region. - Kolomna: Circulation, 2004. - P. 11. * Voytovich LV Knyazivskyi dynasties Scheme of Єurope (kynets IX - cobble of the XVI century): warehouse, suspilna і polіitichna role. Historical and genealogical information . - Львів: Інститут українознавства ім. I.Krip'yakevich, 2000. - 649 p. - ISBN 966-02-1683-1 . (ukr.) * Khrapachevsky RP Military power of Genghis Khan. - M .: AST: LUX, 2005. - P. 360. - (Military Historical Library). - ISBN 5-1702-7916-7. * Evpaty Kolovrat // Soviet Military Encyclopedia. - Moscow: Military Publishing House of the Ministry of Defense of the USSR, 1977. - T. 3. - P. 282. Sources Evpaty Kolovrat // Civil War in the United States - Yokota / total. Ed. N.V. Ogarkova . - M .: Military Publishing House of the USSR Defense Ministry , 1979. - ( Soviet Military Encyclopedia : 8 vol., 1976-1980, Vol 3). Kolomna Kolomna Kolomna Kolomna